Create your own demigods!
by xxxxEnchantressxxxx
Summary: submit your own demigods for my new story! share your ideas please! need characters for my story. Thanks!


**Hello my fellow friends! I'm doing this new story and I have created some characters of my own but i need more. You can review your ideas and i can check them out. **

**They can be straight, bisexual, gay or lesbian. Anything you choose. Pelase vary in your ideas and i don't mind. **

**So here are my characters:**

Name- Jeanine Justice

Age- 25 but in the originaly 400

Godly parent- Athena

Weapon- chakram and silver electrical sword

Personality- She is incredibly strong and intelligent. She is a war stratigest and a great leader. She is loyal yet cunning and hot headed. She always puts her friends and family first and she has an exathurating sense of pride.

Hair color/ length/style- waist-length black hair

Eye color- baby blue yes

Tall or short- very tall

Fat or skinny- not fat or skinny. Very nice figure

History- Jeanine had 2 brothers and a sister and she lived with her family 400 years ago. 400 years ago Athena gave birth to Jeanine naturally with so breaking the vow of her being a virgin. Athena than gave her to her father. Her brothers and sister where brain childern. She was the youngest of the family and had a great bond with her older brother Zagon. She was michevous and had great ambitions and with the help of her brother she learned to fight. Her older sister faith craved for her brother zagon while zagon was only interested in Jeanine. In the old days they could marry their brothers and sisters. Jeanine and zagon were to be married while faith was to be courted by the eldest, was also jelous of her sister because Jeanine was incredibly and irresistably beautiful, more than Aphrodite herself. Jealous and raged by this, Faith joined the service of the dark king Balek, with morgead by her side. The couple betrayed their family and saged out a war raiding every village. Whilst in war Zagon and her father were killed and this left Jeanine in a terrible state. She sought for revenge and unfortunatley, let the evil and darkness consume her. She created her own army and as she grew she became known as the "destroyer". After many years, Zeus was fed up by this and ordered her brought to olympus. The olympians decided that as a punishment for her bidding, death was the right choice. Athena, begged for another punsihment to be given and so Zeus made her immortal. She was cursed to be a protector for all the heros to come. For years she guided and protected heros such as, achilles, jason ecc. And the countdown eneded in 2012 when she was assigned to be Percy Jacksons protector.

Strengths- Master Combatant, First Aid, Military Commander

Weaknesses- loyality, soulmate ocean and mortal spot in her middle back.

Favorite activities- running, fighting, acting, fliritng, capture the flag, chariot races and killing monsters.

Year round or summer camper- year round ( has been in camp for years, after she was cursed )

Friends- Percy( although they fight very very much), Ocean, Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Ares , seth, sally jakcson, rachel, piper, jason, leo, reyna ecc.

Enemies- Faith, Morgead, calypso, kronos, najala, Perseus (Percy's evil side)

Style- military, loves leather and punkish.

Romance?- yes

If yes with who?- Ocean, Ares, Zagon, Percy (hinting towards that), Perseus, Aphrodite.

Anything else- she is awsome!

**Here is my other character: **

Name- Ocean

Age- 25 but origanally 300

Godly parent- Irene

Weapon- magic staff

Personality- sweet, charming, nice and kind. Loyal, joyful, caring and honest.

Hair color/ length/style- pixie blonde hair

Eye color- light green

Tall or short- short

Fat or skinny- skinny

History- she always has fought for the greater good and she is Jeanine's best friend. She became a mage and she is also Jeanine's soul mate. She is a skillful mage and excellent in the works of magic.

Strengths- magic, spells, potions, enchatments.

Weaknesses- dark magic, soulmate Jeanine, fighting skills

Favorite activities- captutre the flag, art, magic lesson, campfire.

Year round or summer camper- year round

Friends- Jeanine, seth, percy,Annabeth, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, rachel, piper, jason, leo, reyna, silena, apollo ecc

Enemies- calypso, faith, morgead, evil Jeanine, najala, hope.

Style –girly, indianish.

Romance?-yes

If yes with who?-Jeanine, seth, apollo.

Anything else- nope.

**So those where my 2 major characters. I hope you like them, so please submit your own demgods! I was wondering, if you guys like the idea of Jeanine and Percy together. Because i really like this idea and i really want my character to be with Percy so please! So send in your ideas and demigods my friends! **

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Godly parent-**

**Weapon-**

**Personality-**

**Hair color/ length/style-**

**Eye color-**

**Tall or short-**

**Fat or skinny-**

**History-**

**Strengths-**

**Weaknesses-**

**Favorite activities-**

**Year round or summer camper-**

**Friends-**

**Enemies-**

**Style- **

**Romance?-**

**If yes with who?-**

**Anything else-**


End file.
